


Mom Friend

by DyedViolet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bug bites, Drabble, Gen, ive seen less that 1/3 of the show and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyedViolet/pseuds/DyedViolet





	Mom Friend

“I mean, seriously, how did you even get this many without noticing!” Killua grumbles as he aggressively rubs the bug bite medication over the bumps covering Gon’s limbs. Some are mere pinpricks, while others are larger than the pad of his thumb.  
“Aw, gimme a break, Killua,” Gon whines, “it’s nothing new. I can do it myself.”  
“No,” Killua barks, “you won't use enough.”  
“It's just for itches! I’m not even itchy!”  
“Have you even read the label? It's antiseptic. Do you even know how many diseases those bugs could’ve been carrying?”  
“Geez, you sound like Mito,” Gon mutters. Then he blinks, and his face smooths out like he’s just realized something. “Actually, you were like this when I broke my arm at the Heavens Arena Tower, too. And…” he breaks off, thinking of other examples. Killua moves to a bite on his knee.  
“Killua, I think you’re a mom friend!”  
“What? No way!”  
“Seriously! You’re always nagging me–”  
“Only when you do something stupid and get hurt!”  
“See! That’s exactly what a mom friend would say!” Gon grins, absentmindedly scratching a bite on his arm. Killua slaps his hand away.  
“I thought you said you weren’t itchy!”  
Gon tauntingly whispers “Mom friend.”  
“Just shut up! I swear, I'm not letting you go outside without bugspray ever again.”  
“But I hate it, it smells awful!”  
“I'm a ‘mom friend’ now.” Gon pouts, defeated, and Killua finishes treating the bug bites with a victorious smirk.


End file.
